the_lost_light_rebellion_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rules
General Rules * Don't be a Prowl OOC wise, OOC Prowls=pricks * No gore, porn, or spam in the threads on ponychan, the sinbin in the discord chat is enough for that. * This canon is currently hosted on Ponychan, as such for the main IC thread and the Lost Light Tales thread we are held accountable to the rules of the website. * NSFW In Character should be saved for either the NSFW IC Chat or PM, it is, however, fully acceptable as canon to the thread * Consult others in an interaction first before considering any IC interactions from the Discord chats as canon * Frenzy is Blue, Rumble is Red * When joining the canon, newer members are under a period of review in the OOC discord, while they're under this period of review they're listed under the "Crewditions" role. In Character Etiquette * Ask before entering an interaction IC, unless it has been stated to be Open. * There is another person on the other side of the screen who is RPing with you. Consider their thoughts and opinions before you make a controversial action. * Opinions and actions of the characters do not necessarily reflect the attitude of the player. * If a thread is over the 3000 (IC) or 4000 (OOC) post count, do not post in the old thread. * If you're going to share criticism about a character or player, try to make it constructive. * Conversely, if you receive constructive criticism, try to take it as well as possible. * If there is a problem or issue, don't be afraid to bring it up. Communication is the fastest way to fix it. Universe Rules You can pretty much play anything you want to play, however; # They have to be able to exist without conflicting much with what's already been established, this is a single universe canon after all. Ex: Nothing's been established about Sonic the Hedgehog stuff, sure, but what I've got for Earth conflicts with Sonic being on that planet, so if anyone decided to play Sonic and Friends it'd be best to just go with them living on Planet Mobius like in other established Sonic Material. # While there can be characters with the same face, the universe is vast and you're bound to end up with at least ONE doppelganger out there, there can only be one of each character. Ex: if someone decides to play Space Dandy(Layton's got dibs) or Planet Silli's Princess Celestia, someone else can't go and pick up some Alternate Space Dandy or "Gaming Princess Celestia" (that said we have no idea yet if this canon's celestia games. We'll just have to find out if anyone decides to play her) Now mind you it's entirely possible for a similar concept with the same name to spring up so long as the two characters are explicitly alternate universe versions of each other. Ex: On one planet someone may have drawn a sword from a stone and taken on the name King Arthur, but they took on the name BECAUSE of the similar legend, or they knew the legends and took their name as some sort of sign. # "What about characters strictly from Earth?" Humanity's already spread through space a bit and scattered through out the universe due to some time travel shenanigans, and so there's a few planets with culture extremely similar to Earth's, and any need for new ones can be made pretty easily. Given the JE and the Rebellion don't exactly have any semblance of Star Trek's prime directive, you can expect them to show up to even worlds that're at a modern tech level, or even far behind that! Planet stuck in the 1800's? Entirely possible. Ultimately what I'm clarifying is "You can use what you want so long as you can fit it into the established universe", I mean new things can be added and established all the time it just takes some talking and discussion. If you DO want to change something that's established that's possible too though, so long as you have a discussion with the person who established it, and me. Ultimately the decision comes down to whoever first established the idea though.